Yugi Goes Pink
by Kelekiah Galadrian
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Domino City and Yugi's up to something, but what could it be? Tea's about to find out. Tea/AnzuXYugi PeachShipping, Oneshot.


**Lego: **Guess what peeps; I'm back again with another oneshot instead of an MS chapter. I know you all love me for that so much. I wrote this oneshot a few weeks ago so, enjoy it. Um, I know it's not Valentine's Day or anything, but after browsing on DA, I found this awesome picture and I couldn't wait until February of next year to get this posted. I'd tell you what the picture looked like, except it would be spoilers for the story, so I won't yet. Anyway, the picture isn't mine; it belongs to the person who drew it (unfortunately, I can't remember who it was). Just a few notes: in this fic, Yugi and the gang are around 25 and Yugi no longer lives with his grandpa. The yamis are separate beings with their own bodies. Please enjoy and R&R! Oh, I'm also sorry for the relatively lame title, but I happen to like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YuGiOh or the picture that inspired this short oneshot. The only thing I do own is the Dancers Around the World Association and the idea for this little fic.

**Yugi Goes Pink**

The quiet swish of the air as he passed. The floorboards creaking under his feet. His arm smacked into the counter; he hissed in pain and froze. The building was silent, allowing him to sigh in relief and silently slip out of the game shop.

He picked up his speed and darted around the corner and out of the sight of the game shop. He sighed in relief again; he made it out without anyone noticing.

"Here we go," he muttered to himself, making sure to block his intents from the sleeping Pharaoh; they didn't share a body anymore, but it never hurt to be safe when your best friend could see into your mind easily. Yugi walked nonchalantly through Domino City with a smile on his face; he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he showed her. The short adult grinned when his destination came into view. He entered the shop, jingling the bell, and approached the counter.

"Hi!" Yugi greeted; the girl standing there twirled a neon orange strand around her finger. "I'm here for my 2:00 appointment."

"Name," she said, pulling something up on her computer.

"Yugi Moto," he replied. The girl glanced at the computer screen and popped a bubble with her gum.

"Dinnie's ready for you; go right on in," she said and began to file her nails.

"Thank you," Yugi said and slipped into the other room. A girl with bright, neon green hair waved him over with a grin.

"Welcome," she said. "You must be Yugi. I'm Dinnie and I'll be your hairdresser." Yugi grinned back at her and sat in the chair. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, I was thinking . . . ."

**Break**

Téa sighed in frustration.

"I just don't know what to wear." Mai patted her on the back.

"Don't worry hun," she said. "You'll find something."

"But I like them all," the brunette protested. "And I don't know what would be the best."

"Pick your favorite hun," the blonde told her, "or I'll pick for you." Téa pursed her lips, undecided. _Would he prefer pink or blue? Or maybe that light green. But I know he likes purple . . . ._ Mai sighed and grabbed a silky, light pink dress.

"Wear that one," she said and shoved the brunette into the closet with it. Téa blinked at the dress in her arms and blushed; it was slightly revealing. It was ankle length with a slit on the left side that went all the way up to her thigh, had only one spaghetti strap sleeve on the right side, revealed most of her back, and was tight around the waist. She sighed and slipped her former clothes off, sliding into the dress.

Mai whistled when she came back out; the brunette was still blushing. The blonde tossed a pair of matching, thick soled sandals and motioned for her to sit on the bed.

"Put those on and I'll do your make-up and hair."

**Break**

Yugi straightened his tuxedo and swallowed, willing his heart would stop pounding. The sound of the doorbell made him jump with a loud "eep" even though he was the one who pushed the button. He blushed in embarrassment and willed himself to calm down. The door opened a moment later; it revealed a blushing Téa in a light pink dress. She stared at him in wide eyed shock.

"Yugi, what did you do?" He grinned sheepishly at her.

"It's Valentine's Day," he replied. "I figured you wouldn't mind if I dressed up for it." A smile slowly crawled across her face.

"Pink looks good on you." He grinned, blushing, and twisted one of his pink bangs around a finger.

"Thank you," he said. "However, you make pink look beautiful." She grinned at him, also blushing, and took his offered arm.

"You are so sweet Yugi," the brunette said, closing the door behind herself.

"Not as sweet as you," he replied as he led her down to the borrowed car (thank heavens for Duke Devlin). He helped her into the passenger seat and hopped in next to her; he carefully started the car and pulled out onto the road.

"Is that permanent?" Téa asked as Yugi drove through Domino City. He shook his head, eyes on the road.

"Nope, just temporary."

"Has anyone seen it yet besides me?" He pulled onto the road leading to Tokyo and exited the city.

"No," he replied and grinned at her. "I made sure no one saw me. I wanted it to be for just you to see." Téa giggled.

"So, where is it we're going exactly?"

"You'll see when we get there."

**Break**

The 25-year-old dancer stared, her mouth open in shock.

"No way." Her companion grinned at her.

"Yes way." Téa shook her head.

"No way."

"Yes way," Yugi repeated. "Are you happy?" The brunette turned in excitement and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Of course I'm happy," she practically squealed, grabbing his hand. "Let's go!" She dragged him into the building and up to the auditorium door. Yugi handed the usher their tickets and led her inside. Téa looked around in wonder and awe.

"How did you get us tickets?" she asked him, her eyes never in the same place.

"I admit that I had a little help," he said, his ears red, as he took her to one of the close-up boxes, "but Kaiba and I made sure to get you the best tickets available." The brunette stopped herself from squealing and kissed his cheek lightly as she sat down.

"Thank you so much Yugi." Her mind recognized the feelings coursing through her body and lit her face up in a blush; she noticed he was blushing too.

"You're welcome," he mumbled. The lights began to dim and a spotlight lit the place on stage where a man dressed in a suit stood.

"Ladies and gentleman," he said, "welcome. Thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy the show." He bowed to the clapping audience. "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the dancers from the Dancers Around the World Association." He bowed his way out as Téa squeezed Yugi's hand and grinned.

**Break**

"I hope you enjoy your meal." The waiter bowed to them and moved onto the next table. Yugi nodded his thanks and watched Téa inhale the sweet aroma of the food; he inhaled the aroma of her perfume as she shook her hair lightly.

"Mmm, it smells so good." He grinned at her and raised his fork. She grinned back and copied his move. They ate their food as they chatted lightly; he was waiting for the right moment. Téa sat back when she finished and let out a sigh of contentment. A smile made its way across his face as he pushed his plate away and slipped out of his seat.

"Téa," he said, kneeling down in front of her and taking one of her hands in his; her eyes widened slightly, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you." The brunette's cheeks turned pink.

"Yes?" she breathed softly. Yugi pulled out a small, velvet box and opened it; a gasp escaped her lips.

"Téa Gardner, will you marry me?" It was quiet for a moment before the brunette let out a squeal of delight.

"Yes!" she screamed as she almost knocked him over; her embrace was tight. "Yes, yes, yes!" A smile slowly lit his face as he pulled back and enveloped her lips with his own.

**Break**

Ah yes, peaceful silence. It was wonderful. It was perfect. Now to fall asleep. . . .

A loud, girlish scream jolted the Pharaoh upright and threw him from his thoughts. He sighed.

So much for peaceful silence.

Yami slid the rest of the way off the couch and made his way up the stairs, through the bedroom, and into the bathroom.

"Yugi, what's –" He stopped abruptly, his eyes wide with shock. Yugi looked at him with an agony covered face; Yami completely understood why he looked so upset.

"Please don't ask where, when, why, or how," the short adult said. "Just help me get this out."

"How did you get it in there in the first place?" Yami asked as he ventured to poke the pink bangs on his former hikari; they felt normal. Yugi sighed in frustration.

"I said not to ask how," he complained. "This was supposed to be temporary dye but, for some reason, it won't come out." Yami shrugged.

"I'm afraid I can't help you," he said. "I know I've been here for about nine years now, but I don't know anything about hair dye." He gently stroked his own golden bangs. "Mine's completely natural." He sighed in frustration again and glared into the mirror. A door somewhere downstairs opened and closed; it was accompanied by a bell so Yami assumed it was the front door of the shop.

"Yugi!" a familiar voice called. "Téa just told me about your date last night! Are you serious?" The pained expression didn't leave Yugi's face; Joey's words brought full understanding to Yami as the short adult with tri-colored hair slammed his face into the counter.

"I'm doomed."


End file.
